


it happened one night

by kueroyalt



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Let it out, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Just a short fic to add some more of our favorite couple.This is a reunion one night
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Mikisugi Aikurou
Kudos: 15





	it happened one night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own a thing

It was inside a bar that a pair of eyes watched a couple of guys approach a beautiful young woman with a red streak in her hair.

“Come on cutie come back to the dorm with us.” Leered a senior at the young woman.

“No way.” She commented taking a gulp of wine.

“Now my friend was being polite.” Sneered another guy.

“It’s cool man.” Calmly replied the first putting a hand to the other guys shoulder. He turned to the young woman his hand getting a little too close to her ass for the observers comfort. “tell me why?” asked the first.

“I’m with someone.” She coolly replied as she slammed the glass a wine down after chugging its contents. “Now get lost.”

“Alright then.” Nodded the first. “Sorry to have bothered you.”

“Whoa, your going to let her diss you like that?” asked the younger male incredulous.

“Not going to force her into anything.” Replied the first. “I’m heading back to the dorm.” He said walking out the other male went back to the booth he and some others sat at. The observer turned back to the beer he was nursing. He didn’t even know why he was here, watching her. It’s not like she needed his protection anyway. Besides she would kick his ass if she knew what he was doing. He didn’t even know why he was doing this in the first place. But he missed her and truthfully he just couldn’t get her out of his head. Or for the hard truth his heart. But she would not see him like he saw her. Besides she apparently had someone. He finished his beer and caught the waitress that had been serving him signaling for the check. She gave him what looked like a sympathetic look and walked to get his bill. He pulled out his wallet and barely double checked the total seeing as he had only one beer. Giving a generous tip he made sure to leave the bar undetected by the young girl. He pulled his coat closer as the wind had a slight chill to it. He walked away from the bar and from her. He felt stupid and idiotic. Why did he do this in the first place?

“Where do you think your going?” came a voice from behind. The man silently cursed himself for being caught. He put on a mask and whirled around with a smirk plastered on.

“Just making sure your staying out of trouble.” He casually replied.

“funny you seemed put off when you left.” Came a coy response. “hoping I’d start something you’d have to rescue me from?”

“Ryuuko Matoi doesn’t need saving from anything.” Came the cool response. “Now excuse me.”

“Whats the rush, that’s not the Mr. Mikisugi I knew.” Retorted Ryuuko.

“Well it’s been a while Ms. Matoi, a lot can change in the years that have past.” Mikisugi replied.

“You haven’t, still being a perv.” Teased Ryuuko. “But I do give you credit for not stripping.”

“It’s a new age now, you of all people should know that.” He fired back. “What are you now junior, senior?”

“Junior, and don’t think I’m going to forget that you’ve been watching me.” she replied.

“And you haven’t tried to murder me or threaten me. You’ve matured.” He shot back.

“I didn’t want to be the girl that always picked fights.” She answered. “I wanted to show how much I’ve grown and matured.”

“Why trying to impress someone?” He asked rhetorically.

“Actually yes.” She answered even though she knew he wasn’t actually asking. “I am. To someone who a bit older than me.”

“From what I could overhear aren’t you with someone?” he asked feigning indifference.

“Yes or at least I think so. I know he cares about me, I’ve known for a while.” She said subtracting the distance between them until there were a few millimeters apart. “But tonight, I have the chance to make it happen.” She then leaned forward and kissed him. That night the two finally got together and had been together since.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to show your opinion via kudos or comments.


End file.
